Cat loves Beck who loves Jade
by bigtimerushislife
Summary: Yes, I know. This is my life in a story about Victorious. Just R&R... it's good, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! Well, I haven't been on much cause of school. I'm officially a freshman, woohoo! Anyway, this is a fanfiction describing my life right now. I know this doesn't really match Cat's character or Beck's for that matter, but bear with me. Here's a brief description:_

_I will be Cat in this scenario; Beck is the guy I like & Jade is his girlfriend. Cat will be a freshman & Beck and Jade will be sophomores. Cat & Jade are NOT best friends; they just know one another and exchange small "Hello!" 's in the hallway. In this story, her best friend will be Tori, who will also be a freshman…._

_Can you work with this? I just need to express my life right now and why not in fanfiction? _

I approached the door of my math classroom, waiting before I opened the door all the way. I knew when I stepped in I'd see his face. I knew Tori would snicker as I turned as red as my hair, but that's what friends did. I inhaled sharply and opened the classroom door. I sped to the other side of the room, where Tori sat, and placed my bag on the windowsill and sat on it.

"Hey girl!" Tori smiled, "Where's you-know-who? He's normally in here by now."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. She acted like I stalked him. Suddenly, the door squeaked, signaling it was being opened. I peered up to see Beck entering the classroom, Jade on his tail.

"Bye Jade." Beck said, his eyes looking very, well, in love. He leaned down and kissed her, right there in front of our class. Tori burst out into laughter, at my expense. Tori patted my leg, trying to be sympathetic. Beck passed Tori's desk and sat. (Sadly, I have to sit on the other side of the room, while my best friend sits in front of my crush! Not fair!)

The bell rang, signaling the start of 1st period. I hopped off of the windowsill and slid my backpack on my shoulder, and walked to the other side of the room.

** la la la, learning math, things we don't care about… la la la… OH MY, HERE'S SOMETHING FASCINAITING!**

During our very difficult math test, I sat quietly and gnawed on the eraser of my pencil. I heard giggling from the other side of the room, coming from around where Beck sat. I turned and saw him holding his iPhone under the desk, texting someone. I had to guess it was Jade. I sighed. I'm such a hopeless romantic. He peeked up and looked around, seeing if our teacher was looking at him. He turned and his eyes connected with mine. He smiled at me and kept our eyes locked for another few seconds, then averted his eyes back down to his phone. I couldn't help but grin. I turned back to my test and he was all I could think of.

"Why did he look at me? Why did he smile? What if he liked me? What would Jade do?" These questions swarmed my head as I continued the rest of my day. I sat in my science class, and took notes on the states of matter. I doodled little hearts on my paper, and the occasional "CV + BO". The bell chimed loudly. I stood and gathered my things, ready to head to gym class. I waited for my friend Mandy to get her things together so we could walk. We opened the door and talked as we walked. I smacked into someone, and I was stunned at first. I pulled away from the mystery person and looked up. There stood Beck Oliver. I gasped and Mandy smirked, she knew about my crush on Beck. I apologized quietly and he replied with a brief, "It's cool!" and took off to meet Jade, who stood at the opposite end of the hallway. I frowned and continued on my way to Phys. Ed.

_Well? There we go… so far! R&R and I'll be back later to update you on my… I mean, Cat's life. Hehe!_

_Xoxo- Lindsay_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! I feel like telling you guys random stuff before I begin. Here's what I'm doing…_

_Music: I'm going between Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne & You're My Only Shorty- Ariana Grande._

_Drink: I'm drinking healthy water yum yum._

_Food: I'm eating pretzels._

_THE END. Enjoy the fic! R&R!_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Victorious, cause if I did, I would be on it. I only own the plot, which is my desperate life.

Authors Note:  I know, you want me to get to the fic. I get it. Just let me say this starts about 3-4 days later.

I held my iTouch in my hand, clenched tightly as I sat on the schoolbus. I was being comforted by Adam Levine's voice, as I was nervous to go into the lunchroom to wait. I really hated it, because I ALWAYS sat and tortured myself watching Beck & Jade kiss, hug, and cuddle. My friend and neighbor, Crystal, tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the bus door. I guess it's time to go in. I held my iPod so tight as I opened the door into the school, then the one into the lunchroom. I walked down the stairs and looked up to see Beck and Jade hugging at a table. Beck looked up and smiled at me slightly. See, now inside my head that was like a marriage proposal. I blushed and speed walked to where I sit in the morning with my friends, Nicole, Samantha & Andrea. As I talked to them, I had to deal with Nicole and Samantha singing loudly just two words, just to annoy me.

"Beck Oliver! Beck Oliver! BECK OLIVER!" I proceeded to kick Nicole under the table.

"Don't yell you idiot!" I shrieked. Thank God, the bell decided to ring at that moment. This is a literal "Saved By The Bell" moment. I walked to math class and went in. I sat with Tori and talked to her, and Beck walked in. As soon as he walked in, 1st period started. I didn't even get to stare at him! I grunted at my math teacher, but made sure I sat near him by sitting in front of Tori while we studied for our chapter test. Obviously Beck was ready for the test by the way he yelled.

"LET'S TAKE THIS TEST!" I flipped around, because that's my natural instinct. I hate math and anything to stall is good.

"NO, OH MY GOD, DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled back. Tori smirked at me, but I forgot I was talking to Beck because I was annoyed.

"YEAH, LET'S TAKE THIS! GET READY!" he screamed. I rolled my eyes at him and muttered.

"I'm not ready!"

"Then get ready!" I smirked at him. I guess now I was ready… after he talked to me and all…..

_HEHEHE, DONE. THIS WAS MY DAY TODAY. OKAY, I'LL TRY TO WRITE EVERY FRIDAY, SO I CAN HAVE STUFF HAPPEN BETWEEN ME AND MY GUY IN A FULL WEEK TO WRITE ABOUT. THIS WAS THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY WEEK. OTHER THAN THAT, I'M DYING MY HAIR ARIANA'S COLOR, SO THIS STORY WILL BE MORE LIKE MY LIFE!_

_Xoxo, Lindsay!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG. The plot to this story, thanks to my real life, has more or less been ruined. Yes, you read me, RUINED. I'm skipping about half of my school year to get to this big thing. It changed my life._

**Authors note- it's hard for me to write this without crying. Ever had that moment where everything felt numb, and you couldn't breathe? That was this day. In real life, December 16th, 2011. Period 5/6, but I didn't find out until period 7/8. And here we go. I'm bracing myself to relive this day.**

Disclaimer-  I still don't own Victorious, just this awful memory of the worst day of my life. (so far at least….)

I sat in Science class, tapping my pencil repeatedly on my binder. I was so eager to get to gym! First off, it was Friday, and second, it was the day we switched activities in gym, so I don't have to do volleyball anymore! I couldn't wait to sit on the bleachers and talk to Mandy all period! After a long while, the bell rang. I stuffed my notes on chemical bonds into my binder, crumpling up the photo of James Bond (my teachers attempt at a joke…. Get it? Chemical BONDS? Haha!) I shoved my binder into my bag and grabbed Mandy.

"Let's take the shortcut through outside! I think Beck is going that way!" I giggled. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"You're so lucky I love you Cat, it's below 30 degrees outside and I don't have a coat!" she motioned to her short sleeve Metallica shirt. I dragged her through the double doors and I saw Beck in the distance, walking with his friend Jake. I smiled and looked down. Finally, he passed us. I looked up at him and he just stared at me, with a blank look on his face. Jake stared at me with a knowing grin. What was that about? I shook my head and continued to gym. I bounced into the big room and sat on the bleachers, with Mandy & Max. At some point, my name started being called.

"Cat! Cat! Come here Cat!" a familiar boys voice called. I peered around the gym and locked eyes with my friend Jeremy. I jumped up and ran into Jeremy's arms.

"Jeremy!" I smiled at him. He kept a straight face too. What the heck is going on with all of these guys today? We kept eye contact for like, ten seconds before Jeremy spoke again.

"Cat. I… I need to tell you something." I shook nervously. I hate when people say that. It makes me anxious.

"Sure… let's go over here." I directed him to behind the bleachers. He grabbed my hands reassuringly. I looked into his deep brown eyes. He frowned.

"Cat… It's about Beck." Jeremy paused. I gulped.

"He knows you like him. He found out."

My knees locked, my heart stopped. My eyes started pouring water faster than you could imagine. I went from being anxious to looking like I belonged in a mental asylum in less than two seconds. I held Jeremy's hands tightly, very tightly. I was about to fall to the ground, sobbing.

"Cat! Don't cry! Stop! It's fine!" Jeremy shrieked, grabbing me into his arms. I was crying on his chest.

"No, it's ~hiccup~ not! Beck knows, Jade will know, the whole WORLD will know Jeremy! This is the end of my life! Do you KNOW Jade? No? Well I do! I've known her since I was ~hiccup~ seven! She will make my life a living he… heck!" I burst out in another round of the waterworks.

"My gym class, come take attendance!" Mr. Williams, Jeremy's gym teacher yelled. Jeremy released my grip.

"I have to go…" he spoke quietly. "Will you be okay alone?" I shook violently, goosebumps ran up my pale arms.

"No Jeremy, I won't. Send Mandy down. Please." I whispered to him. He gave me one more hug and left me, standing in shock. I needed to know one thing, how did Beck know? I heard two sets of footsteps. I looked up, expecting to see Mandy and Max, and instead I came face to face with one of my best friends, Katie, and her boyfriend Liam. Katie's hazel eyes widened and she rushed towards me.

"KittyCat, what happened?" she yelped, wiping tears from my bloodshot eyes.

"Someone told… someone told Beck!" I cried. Liam blushed, and looked away humiliated.

"Liam." I shoved Katie's hand off of my face and stormed towards him. "What is going on." I said with a furious tone. I've only met Liam once, but he knew I meant business by the tone I was using.

"Well… you know how me and Beck are good friends, right?" I nod. He opened his mouth and kept it open. He looked like he didn't know what to say. "Well Katie told me you liked him, and joked around with me to take a photo of him and send it to you. I accepted the challenge and went and almost got a surprise photo." I stared at Liam.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, almost." Liam continuted. "I fell down the bleachers and Beck caught me and made me tell him… stuff." I bit my lip, and Katie could see I was about to lose it on Liam. She rushed to my side.

"What did you say?" I asked, trying to keep my calm.

"Well, he asked me who the photo was for. I didn't tell him, but he refused to take one if he didn't know who it was going to. So I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him, plus, me and Katie have only been going out two weeks, and I didn't want to make her mad by declining this request of hers." My brown eyes turned black with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY. THAT DIDN'T ANSWER WHAT YOU SAID!" I screamed in his face.

"I told him it was for Cat cause she liked him! He said which Cat, I said Cat Valentine, the redhead! And he said "oh she's in my math class, sure take the photo for her!" So I did, and look!" Liam stuck his phone into my face, and I was staring at a photo of Beck. I slapped the phone out of his hands and it bounced across the hardwood floor of the gymnasium.

"What in your right mind possessed you to ruin my life like that!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He stared at me. The bell rang once again, signaling it was time to go to 9th period. He turned and ran. Katie looked at me and grabbed me in a hug.

"It'll be okay sweetie. I promise." I cried into her shirt this time. Mandy came down the bleachers and found me crying on Katie.

"Cat! What happened!" As I left to get my stuff, Katie told Mandy what had happened. When me and Mandy made our way to our Career Studies class, where we pass Beck and Jade, she consoled me.

"Just don't look at him. Don't cry, smile. Look like it didn't affect you. Be normal Cat!" I sighed, I couldn't do it. We turned the corner and Beck and Jade were Eskimo kissing. He looked up and stared at me, but this time, gave me a soft smile. He looked into my wet, bloodshot eyes and knew. Jade watched this happen and gave me an aggravated look for even glancing at her man. If only she knew. I sped up and ran into class. I sat down at the table and waited for the teacher to come in.

_Done for now. The next part of this is coming soon, I need to pee though so I can't finish now and I know I'll be too lazy later. Well, I hope you enjoyed the day I hated. Love you guys. R&R?_

_- xoxo, Lindsay_


	4. Chapter 4

_At long last, here I am again. So so so so much has been going on in my life… I don't even know what to say honestly. I honestly feel like crying when I think how much my freshman year has gone downhill. Oh well. It's all "Liam" 's fault. Hahaha. Okay…. So. Here we go._

**Disclaimer- **hey guys. You know the drill, I don't own Victorious. Just the wonderful plot, a screwed up 9th grade life.

**Authors Note- **I may be throwing in new characters. This one is kinda all over the place, I have a lot of rage to let go of. Sorry if this is all messy and disorganized.

I sighed sadly as I sat in math class. I glanced around the room, and all the familiar faces seemed extraordinarily harsh on this gloomy Monday morning. It was the Monday after Beck found out I liked him, and luckily he had yet to make his way into our homeroom. I twirled my hair around my shaking fingers, and Jeremy rubbed my back slowly, trying to calm me down. He knew I was nervous to face Beck, even though confrontation wasn't needed in our situation. That meaning, I hopefully didn't need to talk to him. Tori walked in and dropped her stuff at her desk, taking off towards me.

'Cat, please ask Ms. Hayes if you can sit next to me today." She said. I should mention, we moved seats. I now sit two seats behind Beck, and she sits on the opposite side of the classroom. My brown eyes lit up slightly. That'd be perfect. Honestly, I just want to pretend Beck doesn't exist. I stood up slowly and trudged towards the teachers desk. And just my luck, someone was coming into the classroom at the same time. Someone who I happened to slam into, and the mystery person grabbed me and said "Whoa there, watch out Cat!" So I looked up, and straight into the eyes of Beck Oliver. I felt my face heat up. I couldn't even keep the eye contact. I turned and ran towards the teachers desk.

"Ms. Hayes, can I please sit next to Tori today? I know you hate when we sit near each other, but I beg of you… please, just this once! Never again if you don't like it!" I was pleading so hard. Ms. Hayes refused, she didn't want me near Tori, cause we're too talkative. She then proceeded to question me.

"Cat, why do you want to move? Is someone bullying you? Who is it? You can tell me!" I shook my head.

"No one is bullying me, don't worry. I just had a little… issue, so to speak, on Friday. And hopefully it's transferring over to today then it's over. So please?" I smiled brightly, hoping to convince her some way, somehow. She still refused until she knew why. I groaned and finally agreed to tell her. I wrote her a small note, and handed it to her.

"Burn it when you're done reading it." I giggled. She nodded and opened it slowly. Suddenly, her lips parted into a circle. She smirked and pointed to the open seat next to Tori.

"You can sit there today. Just this once, got it Cat?" I smiled so big, and for once today, it was genuine. I ran to go get my stuff and I passed Beck's seat, and he kept glancing at me out of the corner of his deep brown eyes. I felt suddenly very self conscious. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, and headed over to Tori.

~~**Authors Note- Here's the first skip out of a few, lets see if y'all can keep up. I'm skipping to recently, then hopping back, hopping forth, and back. I'm gonna start with "explaining" what I missed in my skips. Sorry!**~~

"So," I say, explaining absolutely everything that's happened in my stressful life to my friend, Emmy. She lived in my town from 5th to 7th grade, then moved at the end of 7th. We were best friends, and now she's back. And we had a lot of catching up to do.

"He found out I liked him through Liam, and now Jade hates me." And yes, when I say hate, I mean HATE. No lies. She talks about me behind my back constantly. Why? Cause Beck decided to be a good boyfriend and tell her everything. By everything, I mean the fact that Beck can be a little… cocky, with the fact that two girls like him at once. So he brags. All the time. And it makes me feel bad, like I'm just his ego boost. So I wrote him a very angry letter, and he then gave it to Jade. And his reasoning? It would make Jade hate me less, she could see I'm a good person. Cause in the letter I stated that I wasn't trying to separate them, as much as she thought I was, I'm not. And she always gives me evil looks, like I'm gonna kill her family or something. I've heard her say I'm annoying, ugly; she wonders why I even have friends, and all that. I explained all of this to Emmy, who seemed concerned.

"What if she wants to fight you for him Cat?" she says. I shrug, I've thought about it. And Beck himself has implied it. The other day in class, he mentioned how Jade is a twig, and anyone who tries to fight her could win, and then he stared right at me, like he's egging me on for a fight. But I do feel that she has some sort of pent up tension towards me, seeing as they've broken up twice since they found out I liked Beck. I feel like I'm third wheeling in their relationship, but when most people third wheel, it's for maybe an hour. I've been third wheeling since December! Emmy nodded as I told her all of this stuff that was floating through my mind, she seemed anxious.

"It's okay girl, you're better than her. Remember that one. If she's gonna be like that to you, when all you've done is like Beck, and you haven't even made a move on him, then that's her problem, not yours."

**The End! For now at least. I'm tired and I PROMISE I'll try to be better with updating. My name is Lindsay, and my pinky finger says 206. I know no one gets that, it's a little thing for me when I reread this in the future. Hahaha.**

**- xoxo **


End file.
